


I’ll Show You Mine if You Show Me Yours

by StarlitVesper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Awkward First Time, Dib is an alien fucker, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of context chapter, all smut involves 18+ characters, no one can keep their hands to themselves over here, the long awaited deflowering, utterly saccharine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/StarlitVesper
Summary: This is a much further along chapter than what is currently up forThe Weight We Carry. I just know you dirty bastards love ya some smut and I'm pretty proud of this chapter so it's going up early. There wasn't going to even be smut in this fic and now it's becoming A Thing because I am so in love with the idea that they're so wild about each other they can barely keep their hands to themselves for a more than a few minutes. <333Anyway go read whatever I've got up for the main fic if you like what you see here!*********************************************Like what I'm doing? Want chapter updates a week early, plus other cool art perks? Support me onPATREON!





	I’ll Show You Mine if You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Did the title put C'est La Vie by B*Witched in your head? I'm not doing my job right if it didn't.
> 
> Also this is SO self-indulgent I wanna fuckin die but here we go ...

“I want to try something,” Dib said suddenly, pulling Zim close. 

“Eh?” Zim said, perking an antenna.

“Ack, no, keep those still a moment, you silly bug,” Dib said as he kissed the top of Zim’s head, making his way over to one of them. He kissed the base and then gently ran his tongue along it to the end. In front of him, he felt Zim shiver. Dib stopped and propped himself up on one arm, looking down at Zim with concern. “Is that okay? I can stop …”

Zim shook his head. “No, please keep going … That was a pleasant shiver …” 

“Sorry, I just wanted to check …”

Zim reached back and patted his shoulder appreciatively. “That is what makes you boyfriend material.”

Dib snuggled up behind Zim again, this time running his parted lips down the length of Zim’s antenna. He gently took the end of it in his mouth, sliding his tongue around it, and sucked on it as he slid his hand up Zim’s shirt. Zim pressed back against him, shifting slightly and Dib felt himself getting lost in all the soft little noises Zim made, every tiny movement in response to his own, the warmth of their bodies pressing together ..

Suddenly, Zim placed a hand on Dib’s hip.

Dib stopped and pulled back. “Mm?” he mumbled, eyes still closed. 

Zim rolled over to face him. “Dib? Do you … want to have sex with me?”

Dibs eyes shot open. “Um, like  _ right now?” _ he asked, panicked. 

“I meant in general …”

Dib looked at him, perplexed and a little terrified.

“I just mean … you were kind of poking me in the back …”

Dib swore and quickly grabbed a pillow to stuff between them as Zim watched in confusion. “I’m really sorry … holy shit …” His face burned and he fought the urge to just up and leave until he felt like he could look Zim in the eyes without wanting the floor to open up and swallow him. “I guess just the sounds you were making and the … well …  _ everything _ about you …” he trailed off, at a loss for words. He hid his face in the pillow and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I mean … we can do it, if you want.”

Dib’s eyes narrowed from behind the pillow. “You realize that this is an involuntary reaction, right?”

“Yes, I just thought --”

“Zim, that’s just moving a little fast. We’ve been dating for two days. You told me you loved me yesterday. It’s  _ a lot _ .”

“I don’t understand  _ why _ that’s a lot.”

“Just … _everyone_ says not to move that fast, okay?”

“Why do you care what other people say? No one else is going to know about this, anyway.”

“It’s just a bad idea!” Dib said, getting increasingly frustrated with what he saw as moderately inane questions. 

“But  _ why _ ?” Zim was starting to sound exasperated right back.

“ _ Because, Zim, _ I’m already absolutely infatuated with you and it’s going to get a million times worse as soon as I make myself as vulnerable as I possibly can be and … and  _ surrender _ myself to you.” He was quiet for a second before quietly continuing, still muffled. “What if you break up with me? What am I going to do then?”

“Dib, I would  _ never— _ ”

“You don’t  _ know  _ that.”

“I  _ do _ , though …”

“How???” Dib looked up, frustration creasing his brow. “How can you be so sure? How can you  _ know _ you love me and you want to be with me forever  _ right now _ ?”

“Yelling …” Zim cautioned him.

Dib made a frustrated noise into the pillow.

“Is this turning into a fight?” Zim asked worriedly. “Do you need me to leave for a bit?”

Dib was silent for a few beats before giving a grumpy, “No…” and finally looking back up. 

Zim reached over and gently swept Dib’s hair out of his eyes. “What do you think I’m going to do, Dib? Find another human?” He made a face. “Find another Irken capable of love?”

“Find some other alien to love?” Dib said moodily.

“Ew, _no_.” 

“Be alone forever?”

“After feeling what I do whenever we touch? I wouldn’t go that route willingly.” Zim lovingly caressed his cheek, gaze soft and hazy, and Dib felt himself getting sucked into those twin berry-colored pools. “I’ve been to so many places and I’ve just … never met someone so much like me. Who understands me. When I touch you, I feel like I’m home, wherever I am. I just … I just  _ know _ . I want you forever, Dib.”

“... Alright…” Dib muttered, turning red and looking away. 

Zim’s antennae dropped. “Do you … not feel the same?”

“No, that’s the thing. I  _ do _ …  _ exactly  _ the same. I’m just … ugh. Putting my heart in someone else’s hands is terrifying.”

Zim gave him a loving look as he reached over and began playing with his hair. “I promise not to hurt your heart, Dib.”

Dib stayed quiet for a while, trying to clear his head by focusing on the feeling of Zim’s fingers combing lazily through his hair. “If nothing else, I appreciate the sentiment. It’s sweet of you …” he said, eventually. 

“It’s also true. I understand if you’re having trouble believing me, I just want you to know that I really mean it.”

“Okay. Thank you. I’m … still working through my trust issues," Dib replied, feeling a little disappointed in himself.

“It’s alright. We’ve got time.”

“Okay,” Dib whispered with a melancholy smile.

“... So do you want—”

“God dammit, Zim,  _ please _ ! I really don’t know,” Dib whined. He tried to calm his racing thoughts and sort out what, exactly, he was feeling. He decided it was 90% confusion. Or was it 90% arousal? “Look, as far as sex, I don’t even know what you have between your legs,” he admitted. “I’ve been trying to stay modest about it, but if I’m being honest I am  _ really _ curious how we’d even do this.”

“Oh, is  _ that  _ why you were acting so weird earlier?” Zim seemed suddenly amused. 

“That and I didn’t feel like walking around with my dick hard for the rest of the shopping trip just because I looked at you without a shirt.” He put his face back into the pillow and whined. “I just find you really attractive and I feel like I’m the only one having this problem!”

“I assure you, you are not the only one having this problem.”

Dib huffed, but eventually popped his head up again, biting his lip. “Is this going to turn into an ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ situation?”

“If you want it to?”

Dib rubbed the bridge of his nose before finally looking up. “Alright. Fine. But what happens if we end up having sex? I already want to spend every waking moment with you. I’m warning you … it’s going to get worse. What if you get sick of me?”

“I think you’re worrying too much,” Zim said, already pulling his hoodie off.

Dib went red but managed to fight the urge to hide again. “ _ Oh my god _ are we really going to do this?”

“Dib, if you want me to stand naked in front of you and give you an Irken anatomy lesson, I will do that,” Zim said, completely serious. “If you want to have sex, you have my consent. I’m not going to push you either way, but you’re acting like this is an ongoing problem and I’m  _ trying _ to be helpful about it.”

Dib paused, thinking things over, then started taking off his clothes. “Look, I don’t know what I want … but I at least feel like either both of us should be naked or neither of us should.” He got his pants off and groaned. “Well, I guess embarrassment is a solid turn-off. Can we like … at least kiss or something? I’m too nervous and —”

He turned to Zim, who was sitting, open-legged and naked, across from him. His brain tried to register what, exactly, he was seeing, and promptly bluescreened in confusion.

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

“What?”

“You don’t have a dick,” Dib said, quietly.

Zim rolled his eyes. “Should I say the same about  _ you _ ?”

“What?” Dib was still in the process of questioning everything he knew.

“Dib, would you just get over here already and kiss me or something so I can show you properly and you can stop feeling inadequate?”

Dib nodded, eyes still wide. He sat in front of Zim, breathing quick and nervous, not quite sure what to do. ”

Zim leaned in close and stroked his cheek. “It’s okay, Dib. If you need anything to stop, just tell me.”

“Okay…” Dib whispered, confusion and desperation rolling off his body in waves. Zim’s face was so close that all he could see were sparkling pomegranate eyes staring into his. Zim’s lips gently brushed against his skin.

“Can I kiss you?”

Dib just closed his eyes and nodded. Zim put one hand on Dib’s back and the other on his neck, before leaning him backwards into the bed and kissing him. Dib ran his fingers up Zim’s back, marveling for the millionth time in the past 24 hours at how soft and velvety Irken skin was. He gently ran his fingers over Zim’s antenna and listened to Zim’s muffled purrs against his mouth.

Dib pulled back a little, eyes wide, as a sudden realization hit him. “Fuck … that’s a turn on for you, isn’t it?” he said, accusation sneaking into his tone. 

“I guess …” Zim said, blushing and averting his eyes. 

“Fucking … why didn’t you tell me??” Dib said, starting to panic again.

“Because it felt nice and I was enjoying it?" Zim said, a little defensively. "Kissing has clearly been a turn on for you but  _ you _ didn’t try and stop it.”

Dib looked away. “... I guess we’ve both been making each other sexually frustrated …”

Zim pulled him close again. “Seems a bit late to worry about it now, hm?”

Zim put a hand on Dib’s cheek and kissed up the side of his neck, down his jawline, and finally over to his mouth. He went deliberately slow, placing a few lingering kisses on Dib’s lips before gently grazing them with his tongue. He heard Dib’s breathing become faster and smiled. He kissed a little harder, pulling back when Dib’s movements became more desperate. He gently bit Dib’s bottom lip and listened to him whimper, feeling him press his body desperately upwards. He let go and gave the corner of Dib’s mouth a quick peck before finally pressing in for another full-mouthed kiss and parting Dib’s lips with his tongue. Dib moaned, running his hands along Zim’s body and arching his back in response. 

With Zim’s hips pressed against him, Dib started to feel something moving.

“I could show you now but … do I have permission to get you off?” Zim asked softly, next to his ear. “I’m more than happy to just stop things where they are now but I thought that I might be able to help you out a bit …”

“You realize I’m not going to last very long, right?” Dib asked. He'd never felt more exposed and self-conscious.

“Why would that matter? The goal is just to get you off …”

“It’s just embarrassing, you know? Not having any stamina …”

Zim pulled back and looked at Dib with utter confusion. “Why is being  _ that _ in love with me an indication of _anything_ you should be ashamed of?”

“Huh?” Dib finally opened his eyes and gave Zim a bewildered look right back.

“That’s the reason, right? Because you love me and you’re very attracted to me?”

Dib felt a little chastised. “I mean, yeah. I suppose.”

“Then I consider it a compliment.” He leaned down and tickled Dib’s ear with his breath. “And I love you too, silly human. Now, are you going to let me help you out or not?”

Dib nodded, finally giving in to his desires. “Alright, fine … I mean,  _ please _ … but only if you really want to ...”

He was more than a little surprised when Zim resumed kissing him and, despite feeling Zim’s hands on his chest and face, something wrapped tightly around his cock. Dib would have liked to ask just what the hell was happening, but Zim was kissing him too deeply for him to get any words out. He made a little “Umph!!” of surprise when Zim pressed even deeper and practically shoved his tongue down Dib’s throat, kissing him with unrestrained passion. Dib arched his back and pressed upwards as Zim started rolling his hips frantically. 

Dib was still utterly bewildered about what was going on, but he finally relaxed under Zim’s touch and decided that,  _ whatever _ was going on, he had to admit it felt amazing. He put one hand behind Zim’s head and the other at the small of his back, then bucked his hips up against Zim’s, making high, desperate noises against Zim’s mouth. Zim replied by pressing down and grinding against him that much harder.

Dib could feel the pressure building between his legs, and he squeaked out a warning that was muffled by Zim’s tongue in his mouth. He put a hand on Zim’s chest but Zim just reached up and interlocked their fingers before pinning Dib’s hand next to his head, pressing into the mattress. Dib’s breathing grew faster and he tried again to push Zim back, but Zim just took that hand and pinned it as well.

Zim finally pulled his mouth away and Dib choked out a hasty, “Zim, I’m going to —!”

“ _ That’s the point, Dib _ ,” Zim said in his ear, his voice low. “Now stop fighting me and just let it happen.” And with that, Zim was right back to kissing him and frantically jerking his cock off. All Dib could do was desperately thrust his hips up to meet Zim’s as he let out a muffled cry of pleasure, his cock exploding between them. He kept his back arched, waiting for the waves of ecstasy to pass, before finally collapsing back onto the blankets, empty and satisfied. Zim finally slid his tongue out of Dib’s mouth, gently kissing him on the lips one last time before pulling back completely. Dib barely even responded as he lay still, completely blissed out and breathing hard, eyes closed. 

“If you insist on doing that again, we might need a safe word,” Dib mumbled.

“I just wanted you to sit back and enjoy it without breaking the mood with your worrying.” Zim put a hand on Dib’s heart and felt as its beats began to slow.

“Sorry I got us both kinda nasty …” Dib said with a creeping blush.

Zim snuggled against his chest and kissed under his chin. “It’s fine. It was .. not unanticipated.”

Dib just nodded, eyes still closed.

“Was it good?” Zim asked softly. 

“That … was definitely  _ not _ how humans have sex … but I don’t care … because it felt  _ amazing _ ,” he said breathlessly, lightly running his fingers over Zim’s warm body.

Zim gently stroked Dib’s hair for a moment before shaking his head. “I almost forgot the reason we were doing this …”

Dib nodded, finally opening his eyes. “Same … Alright. Show me. Before the suspense ends up killing me.”

Zim pushed himself into a sitting position, then moved up to sit on Dib’s stomach and rocked backwards, leaning back on his hands, so Dib could get a proper look.

Dib tried to make sense of the arrangement in front of him. The tentacle-like appendage was clearly a phallus, but below it … 

Dib cocked his head to the side in confusion and looked up. He recalled how differently Tak had looked compared to Zim, and how he had assumed that Irkens were sexually dimorphic. What he was currently looking at suggested otherwise. “Wait, are all Irkens hermaphroditic, or just you?”

Zim tilted his head a little to avoid looking Dib directly in the eyes, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “We’re a sexually dimorphic species so … I  _ think _ it’s just me.” He finally met Dib’s curious gaze. “Is that weird? I’ve never had to stop and consider if it was weird, before … And, I mean, you  _ are _ gay. So I have to ask if this is a deal breaker or exceptionally weird to you? I didn’t  _ seem  _ to be an issue ...” he trailed off nervously.

Dib was smiling, eyes full of adoration. “Everything about you is attractive to me, Zim.”

“I’m struggling to reconcile that with you being gay …” Zim said, feeling out of his depth.

At that moment, Dib realized he could no longer avoid explaining gender norms to his nearly 200 year old alien boyfriend. 

“I’ve only ever been attracted to you, Zim,” Dib said softly. “That’s purely what my orientation is based on. And your presentation … reads mostly as male to people. No matter how much adorable, oversized pink stuff you're wearing. I guess ... Society sees the two of us as gay, so that’s the main reason I’ve been using the term. What you have between your legs isn’t important to me. But at any rate … You’re not weird. You’re beautiful.” 

Zim looked at him with overwhelming love. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Dib looked down, then away, then nervously met Zim’s eyes. “Do … do you mind if …” his hand twitched in the direction of Zim’s crotch. Zim nodded, and Dib reached a hand down between Zim’s legs, curious. “You have a complete range of motion on that?” he asked, as Zim’s tentacle-phallus curled around his finger. 

“More impressive than a human, right?” Zim said with a grin. 

“So does that mean …” Dib’s eyes went wide. “Wait … fuck … that's too rude! ... Forget I said anything ...”

“Can I take a guess?” Zim gave him a knowing smirk and sat back a little further. Dib watched in fascination as Zim slid his cock inside himself, eyelids fluttering and toes curling in pleasure. He arched his back a little, gripping the sheets and breathing quickly, clearly enjoying himself. He slowly slid it back out and opened his eyes to see Dib with his mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Close your mouth, Dib. You're drooling,” he said with a grin, eyes half-lidded and hazy.

Dib sat in utterly turned-on shock. “I just …  _ wait wait wait a second! _ You said I wasn’t the only one having arousal issues all day.  _ Just how often have you been doing that??? _ ” He thought of all the times in the past 24 hours he had kissed Zim or played with his antennae, then pictured Zim just … taking care of things himself. Dib wondered how long _that_ image would be replaying itself in his head.

“I have to have  _ some  _ secrets, Dib.” Zim gave Dib a self-satisfied wink. 

“Alright. Fine.” Dib shook his head, still looking spacey. “Well … you got me off. I feel like I should return the favor …” He shot Zim a sheepish look. “Mostly because I’m absolutely  _ dying  _ to go down on you right now …”

Zim looked at him as though he’d just suggested something supremely strange. “I mean, if you’re  _ sure _ you’d like to do it that way …”

“It’s not because I don’t want your alien bits near my human ones. Seriously … let’s please make a habit of that. It’s just that …” he took a deep breath before whispering, “there are so many terrible and wonderful things I want to do to you with my tongue.”

Zim laughed softly. “Putting mouths in places they don’t belong is such a distinctly human thing.”

Dib shrunk back. “I won’t if you don't  _ want _ me to …”

Zim put a finger under Dib’s chin, lightly running his fingers along until they brushed against his lips. “No, please … show me these terrible and wonderful tongue-things.”

Dib sat up, holding Zim in his lap, and arranged a couple pillows so that Zim could comfortably lay on his back. He looked down at Zim and then pulled him into a hug for a moment, running his hands up Zim’s back.

“Sorry to break the mood. I just love how your skin feels against mine.”

Zim pressed close and kissed his neck. “That’s not breaking the mood.”

Dib took in the sensations a moment longer, then gently laid him down before sliding further down until his face was level with Zim’s lower body. He gently lifted Zim’s hips off the bed. “Put your legs over my shoulders … there we go. Comfortable?”

“You’re doing most of the work here,” Zim said with a blissful smile.

“If you don’t like what I’m doing at any point, just tell me to stop.”

“I don’t think that will be a prob—  _ ah _ !” he exclaimed softly as Dib suddenly slid the entirety of his cock into his mouth. “A little warning next time!” Zim gently swatted at Dib’s head but quickly leaned back again and melted onto the bed. Dib’s face was flush with Zim’s hips as he moaned and sucked at Zim’s delicate member with unrestrained lust.

“God, you taste so good,” Dib mumbled, losing himself in the warmth between Zim’s thighs.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Zim whispered back, eyes closed and toes curling. He suddenly gasped as Dib slid his cock in and out of his mouth, head bobbing up and down rhythmically. He let the sensations envelop him as Dib breathed hot and hard between his legs. He squeezed his thighs on either side of Dib’s head and Dib just moaned and pressed in deeper in response. He felt Dib’s tongue trailing up and down the underside of his dick and he arched his back as his arousal grew.

Suddenly, Dib’s tongue slid down past his base, lingering a moment, before slipping up inside him. He squeaked in surprise, almost sitting all the way up.

Dib pulled back, eyes worried, drool trailing from his mouth. “I’m sorry … was that okay? I should have asked …”

Zim laid back down, breathing heavily. “I did not ask you to stop, human …”

“Then I’m going to need some verbal feedback going forwards ...” Dib said, nervously.

“If I want you to stop, you’ll know it.” Zim reached up behind Dib’s head and pulled him back towards his waiting dick. A smile grew across Dib’s face and he dove back down with increased vigor, lips sliding down Zim’s shift and tongue flicking in and out and around and up and down. 

“Perfect …” Zim said, voice soft and high, as he crossed his legs behind Dib’s head, trailing his toes up and down Dib’s shoulders and clutching the blankets in his hands. Dib’s mouth was warm and wet between his legs, his breath coming in hot jets as he pressed his face deep between Zim’s legs. Every now and then he would slide Zim’s cock back out of his mouth and tease the tip with his lips and tongue — staying just far enough away that Zim couldn’t use his rather impressive reach and dexterity to part Dib’s lips himself and slide back into his mouth — and Zim would have to frantically grab for a tuft of hair so that he could pull Dib back down onto him. 

Dib pressed his mouth all the way to the base of Zims dick and sucked, tongue rhythmically massaging the underside. Dib was surprised to find how much going down on Zim had in common with kissing him. With every every movement Dib made, he could feel Zim reacting as his cock curled and danced around his tongue. Zim extended his cock out a little further, until it was partially down Dib’s throat. He waited until Dib moaned in approval before sliding it a little deeper. Dib swallowed hard against it and slowly swirled his tongue in circles inside Zim. 

He slid his mouth up to the tip, wetness running down his chin, and slowly ran his tongue up and down every inch of Zim’s undulating member. Zim  _ ooooohhh _ ’d and squirmed in Dib’s grasp, feet kicking gently behind his back. Dib trailed his tongue downwards, then kissed up Zim’s belly. He stopped to stare blissfully into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Had to come up for air a moment,” he said with a smile. His mouth and chin glistened with saliva and Zim’s own fluids. 

“Fuck, you’re a mess,” Zim said, low and breathless. 

“ _ So _ ungrateful,” Dib said playfully, kissing his way back down. He licked up the length of Zim’s trembling cock and kissed the tip, gently flicking his tongue out.

Zim almost wriggled his way out of Dib’s hands. “Would you …  _ please  _ just …  _ stop _ teasing me like that?” he whined. He reached out with both hands and shoved Dib’s face back down between his legs, watching with satisfaction as Dib’s lips parted and his entire hard length disappeared into Dib’s mouth. Dib sucked it obligingly, sliding his tongue back down into Zim and pushing it in and out rhythmically. 

“Oh, Dib …  _ Fuck _ …” Zim moaned plaintively as he thrust his hips up towards Dib’s mouth, shoving his dick down his throat once more. “I’m close …” he whispered with sudden urgency. “You don’t have to … If you don’t want me to …”

Dib looked down at him, then slowly closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue inside Zim, who thought that response was pretty clear. He reached up to grab a fistful of Dib’s hair, wrapping his fingers in it. Dib, face fully enveloped by Zim’s body, made a desperate noise in response, sucking harder than ever and pushing his tongue in as deep as it would go. 

The only further warning he got was a soft and high, “Ah … Dib!” before Zim trembled and emptied himself out into Dib’s mouth. 

Dib hungrily held Zim’s hips to his face as he swallowed once, then again, then again, then again, listening to the enraptured noises Zim was making below him and feeling Zim’s body shake with every pulse of his throbbing cock. Finally, Zim’s muscles went slack and Dib gently lowered him to the bed. He was breathing heavily, cock retracted and invisible once more, looking completely wiped out as lay spread out on the quilt.

Dib curled up beside him. “Are you alright?” he asked gently. 

Zim looked up, starry-eyed, and lovingly wiped a bit of stray drool and spooge from Dib’s chin with a trembling hand. “I’m fine …” he said softly. “Do you mind holding me for a little while? That was all … very intense. And I just want you close right now …”

Dib rolled onto his back and pulled Zim up on top of him. As an afterthought, he draped a blanket over Zim to keep him warm, then cuddled him close. “How are you feeling?”

“Sticky and very wet,” Zim said with a sideways look. “You slobbered all over me.”

“Oh, you  _ poor thing _ ,” Dib said with a small laugh, kissing his head.

Zim pressed against Dib’s chest. “I’m feeling a lot of things … you were right. About the feelings getting more intense.”

“Yeah,” Dib whispered. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

Zim looked up and brushed Dib’s sweat-streaked bangs off to the side. “Are you scared?”

“Less scared now that I know we’re going through this together,” he said with a small smile. He gently rubbed Zim’s back, lightly tracing around where his PAK connected to his spine. 

“I really won’t ever leave you, you know,” Zim said softly. He pressed his cheek against Dib’s neck. “I promise. I love you too much. You’re  _ my  _ human and I don’t want to ever  _ not  _ be with you.”

Dib blushed. “The sex was that good, huh?”

Zim popped his head up to give Dib a withering look, then licked up the side of his face. 

“Guh!! Zim!! Yuck!! What are you doing??”

“And that,” Zim said, “is how I feel when we’re having a moment and you insist on ruining it.”

“Ugh. You’re nasty,” Dib said with a grimace, wiping off his face. “I’m not leaving you, either. You big, dumb jerk.”

Zim glanced between their bodies. “I think we’re both kind of nasty …”

“Shower?” Dib asked.

“I’m glad you said it, so I don’t have to tell you that you smell like sweat and cum,” Zim said, sticking his tongue out.

Dib pulled him close, wrapping both his arms and legs around him. “Mm, on second thought, I’m just gonna stay here and cuddle you …”

“Ugh, Dib!” Zim shrieked, trying to get his face as far away from Dib’s armpits as possible.

Dib pulled him into a kiss and Zim stiffened.

“ _ Really _ , Dib?” he muttered against Dib’s lips. “ _ Right after _ you had your face all up in my—” he paused, then suddenly melted into Dib’s arms, kissing back. When Dib finally pulled back with a contented sigh, he saw Zim blushing all the way down to his neck. 

“Is  _ that _ what I taste like?” he asked, eyes wide.

Dib smiled and gave a little nod.

“Hmm … okay. Your human mouth sex makes a bit more sense now … I suppose I can permit it more often.”

Dib snuggled him close. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, closing his eyes with a yawn. Zim was warm against his chest, his weight pressing down in a way that made Dib feel overwhelmingly comfortable. He let his mind drift sleepily.

“Hey Dib?” Zim whispered, pulling him back from the edge of sleep.

“Mm?”

“You still smell.”

“... Jerk.”


End file.
